


Pedal to the Metal

by Skeli



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Descriptions of Major Injuries, F/M, Fluff, Post-Mass Effect 3, but not anything gory, she's special, shepard's dark side comes out over a children's video game but not during total war, you all know they can't cook for shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 02:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15985679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeli/pseuds/Skeli
Summary: After years together, Garrus is sure he knows Shepard like the back of his hand. And then she breaks out the Mario Kart.





	Pedal to the Metal

Every once in a while, Garrus got reminded that the universe hated him. It usually decided to jog his memory of that fact when he was starting to feel like he had control, like he wasn't a fuck up. At those times, it liked to give him a swift kick in the balls, as Vega would say.

Vega. If he were there Garrus wouldn't be in such a mess. Vega would know what to do.

Why were humans so weird? Sure, cultures differed greatly in Citadel space, and he had been raised to respect that since he was young. Nothing surprised him, he thought foolishly. Nothing could be so unfamiliar to him that he lost his ability to be a reasonable, respectful person.

It was just goddamn Mario Kart. A game was all it was, but Shepard was trying to engage him in all out warfare with enthusiasm that bordered on psychotic rage.

He was afraid. Anyone with a good head on their shoulders was afraid of Shepard's capabilities, but he thought that since she liked to kiss him he might get a free pass.

How was he to know about this quirk of hers? Who could have predicted such a thing?

"Oh, you think you can be in seventh place, do ya?" Shepard said.

Her small frame shook with rapturous joy when the shell hit Garrus and spun him into ninth place.

"That's what you get for being Toad," she cackled."His arms can't even reach the wheel."

"He looked like a nice person," Garrus said, voice hallow."Jolly."

"Don't ever say the word 'jolly' again."

He didn't know why a game with such a fun and charming color scheme brought out the absolute worst in his beloved, but he was hoping that it applied to all humans. If it didn't, there was no telling what could set her off again in the future. Perhaps he should stay clear of children's playgrounds and whimsically themed candy stores. In any case, he prayed the effects were only temporary.

Shepard leaned over and crashed into Garrus' side. The impact on his controller had his avatar spiraling into the grass, earning him a spot at dead last.

"Whoops," Shepard said.

Temporary and brief. Both would be good.

Shepard passed the finish line in first place. The pointy turtle monster she chose looked very pleased with himself. She threw her controller on the floor and held both her arms up in triumph.

"That's three to zero! You're making dinner!"

"Reheating dinner," Garrus grumbled as he rose from his spot on the carpet.

Neither of them were competent chefs, and most of their food was ready-made or delivered. They were in their forties and couldn't be trusted not to burn water, but they got by alright. Garrus thought so, anyway.

Opening the freezer door, Garrus peered at the selection of TV dinners critically.

"We need to go shopping again," he called over his shoulder.

A groan of disapproval rang loudly from the living room.

"How about best two out of three has to go?" Shepard asked.

"Sure, if we're sniping."

Shepard said nothing, but the cheery jingle of the character menu ceased. Garrus pulled out a boxed dinner for himself and picked one for Shepard without much thought. She ate practically anything. Garrus looked like a gourmet next the Jane "it's-ravioli-if-you-stuff-something-in-it" Shepard.

With the meals baking, he walked over to the French doors in the living room and opened them wide. The breeze was strong, carrying the ocean air over to him even though the Pacific was a good thirty minute walk from where they were. He could see the water, though, and that's all he really liked about the place. Turian didn't swim, but they could admire. He also appreciated that it made Shepard happy. She didn't want to stay there forever, she had wanderlust that rivaled her space faring mother's, but they both appreciated the change in scenery. It was long overdue.

"Is it sunset?" Shepard asked.

"Almost."

"Help me up, I want to see."

He walked over quickly, betraying his eagerness to aid her. He was glad she had begun to ask for assistance. At first, she would rather shout people out of the room than accept a helping hand. It took her years to get over what must have been a crushing sense of vulnerability.

She could be so stubborn. It was probably what saved her.

Shepard sat on the floor in front of the sofa, controller abandoned at her side and TV turned off. She had both her legs out in front over her, one foot had the toes painted blue, the other had to be amputated at the thigh.

She didn't like to wear the prosthetic leg on her down time. It chafed, she said.

The higher tech prosthetics were coming, eventually. Sooner rather than later, he was told. Eight years post Reaper invasion and the galaxy could finally find the time and the means to give back to its savior. It wasn't easy coming back from the dark ages.

The gaming consol was one of those delayed gifts, sent from some engineers Tali met. It came with a note that made Shepard smile. She kept it in her desk with the others.

Garrus held out his hands and Shepard took hold. He pulled her up, still in awe of how light she was despite her fearsome reputation and the things he'd seen her do. Red hair fell over one of her sharp green eyes and he recalled the first night they spent together. How she fell asleep curled into his side with her hair splayed over the pillow and how he marveled at her very existence.

He still did.

Garrus stood still for a moment to let Shepard regain her balance on her only foot. She let him lead the way to the balcony, hand on his bicep. She gave his muscles an appreciative squeeze.

"Looks like you still got it, " she smiled.

"Oh, come on. We both know you were never with me for my looks."

"We do?"

"Yeah, you'd have gone for Kaidan then."

"Debatable."

"You're with me because Kaidan could have wrecked you at Mario Kart."

"You did not just say that to me," Shepard looked aghast."You did not just say Kaidan Alenko could beat me at Mario Kart."

Her nose was wrinkled in disgust, and Garrus admired how well the scars had healed in spite of how poorly they'd been treated. They weren't red anymore, just shinier than the surrounding skin and more taut. They painted her body in large swaths on her arms, legs, face. Still just as beautiful as the day he met her.

"You're right, not Kaidan," Garrus helped her to the patio bench."Wrex on the other hand..."

The salty ocean wind blew Shepard's flame kissed hair out of her face just in time for her to smile at him, all teeth. The burns were mostly on the right side of her face, around her jaw. She had said once that liked how the two of them matched while letting her finger tips roam his scarred mandible.

It was hard to turn away from her when she smiled like that, but he went inside to collect their dinner. On his way back, he brought over her favorite blanket. Blue, knitted, but not quite as soft as she was. Shepard wrapped up her shoulders while Garrus set the food down on the wooden patio table.

The sun had begun to dip below the waves. Purple, orange, and pink streaks painted the sky. He sat down beside her and Shepard opened an arm, offering to share the blanket without taking her eyes off the skyline. Her lips were parted, eyes hooded and soft. Dazzled.

He must have looked the same way.

Tugging the blanket over his shoulder Garrus melted into her side. He laid his head atop hers and knew it was all worth it.

The universe could kick him down as many times at it pleased, but it was done chipping piece off of Shepard.

"The controller wouldn't even fit in Wrex's hands," Shepard said.

"Shepard, please."

"Fine. What'd you make me?"

"Food."

"My favorite."

"It's supposed to be pretty good. The box said so. Might even make you feel...jolly."

"Watch yourself, Vakarian."

"Do I need to? I thought you had my six?"

"Only because I like the view."

A different sort of smile spread across Shepard's lips, playful and inviting.

"How are you enjoying your honeymoon, Mrs. Vakarian?" he said.

His hand settled over hers. Their rings clinked together. They were simple, gold, and far cheaper than they had to be, not that it mattered to either of them. Garrus was still getting used to wearing a ring but that didn't mean he hated it.

He also liked that they matched.

"So far so good, Mr. Shepard," she replied, lacing their fingers together in a way only she could.

"Can I make it even better?" he asked, voice a low purr.

"Better to ask forgiveness than permission," Shepard said, eyes lingering on his mouth.

"Still," he pressed his forehead to hers."I may need some encouragement."

Shepard tilted her head up and closed her eyes. He stooped his shoulders on reflex so she could reach. She pressed a gentle kiss on his lips, chaste and reminiscent of the first time. She pulled away just enough so that he could initiate the next kiss, and he did so with enough fervor to elicit an impish laugh from his wife. The sun was in its last moments of setting, but they found themselves otherwise occupied.

Maybe Garrus Vakarian couldn't win a single round of Mario Kart, but he sure as hell won the war.               

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, yo, I'm back baby. Wrote the first 200 words for my own amusement and then it turned into a Thing. I can't not give them a happy ending.
> 
> Every comment is like watching a sunset to me.


End file.
